Attacking Tripods
(They swim to the shore) Rarity (Pant (Pant) (Pant) oh my Ray:Keep moveing Robbie, help me with her! Ash: (Pant) (Pant) I thought we never get out of there Peabody:Well at least we ok. Ray: Don't stop! Don't stop! (Ray, Pooh and the others lay on the Ground Panting.) Yogi: They will never find us there. Sora: What can we do? Pooh: I wish I knew. Pinkie pie: Look (They watched as Pelople are Sraming and the Tirpods Graping into there Basket) Hunter: Oh man Exile:Oh No Collen:Those Poor Peolep Applejack:Ah Choo Littlefoot:Ah Choo Sherman:Are you two OK Littlefoot: No Applejack: We don't feel so good Rarity: Ah Choo! Oh no not me too. Boo Boo: Ah Choo! Pooh: Bless you. Boo Boo: Thanks. I don't feel well. Cera: Great first applejack and littlefoot and now Rarity and Boo boo What is going on. Ash: I have no idea. (hears some tripod footsteps) Littlefoot: Hide (they hide unseen and kept going) (As they keep going Robbie stop and look up People cloth falling) Sora: Mother of lord Fluttershy: Why would this happen Peabody: They always attack earth. Donald: I hate those things Rainbow Dash: I hate those Tirpods too. (Hours later ) Rachel: Robbie slowed down. (Robbie keeps walking) Robbie: Robbie slowed down. ( he still keeps going) Rachel: Robbie. Ray: We gotta stay Together Robbie. Ray: Robbie stay together Ray:Robbie (An Rocket miss aboved there heads jets fly by fireing) Ray: Get back here. Bock: Robbie what are doing! Robbie run up the hill heading to the battlefield Rachel: Robbie! No Robbie! Come Back! Ray: Robbie( He put Rachel down)Don't moved! Don't moved! And You guys Stay here. Twilight: Ok well. Stay. Just hurry Applejack: No we Coming Ray: You Cant Now, for God sake stay right I'm coming right back. Cindy: Oh it's horrible! I can't bear to freeze! Sora: Cindy, you heard what Ray said! Stay! (Ray chases after Robbie to stop him) Ray: Robbie! ( Two soliders stop Robbie ) Ray: Robbie Robbie: What the heck. Ray: What are you doing this. ( Tanks solider fire every weapons they had But it had no effect.) Ray: You Gotta listen. Turn around! I want you to listen to me. (Robbie turn around laying on his back) Ray: Listen to me. Rachel turn watching hellcoters fireing Ray: Don't do this. Robbie I wanna be here. Ray: I know you want to fight Robbie I need to see this. Ray: I know it seem you have like you have to but you don't. you don't. Robbie: Please let me go. Woman: Wait wait wait What are you doing here all by yourself? Woman: Look sweetie you gotta come with us please Rachel: No my dad's getting my brother. I have to stay here. Ash: We have to stay here too Woman: You cant stay here. Man: We gotta go Woman: I'm not gonna leave theme alone. Man: Leave Ray: Im not letting you do this You can hate me Ray: You can hate me. But I love you Robbie: Let me go please Ray: You cant do this Robbie: Let me go Dad (Ray Truns seeing a man and woman telling Rachel to come with them) Ray: will you just listen to me? Twilight: Robbie if you go out there you die! Robbie: I need to be here. I want to see this. Ray: Wait wait Just stay for Rachel. Stay for your sister. Robbie: Please let me go. You need to let me go. Sora: But Robbie Robbie: Im Sorry Sora I Have to do this Woman: All right Okay. All Right Your coming with us Peabody: Wait you cant Woman: We gotta go Rachel: No,no no you don't understand Dad! (He let go Robbie jacket) Rachel: Dad! Rachel: Let me Go Dad! Ray run after Rachel and Robbie run into the fight Ray: Stop Rachel:That my dad. Ray: Im her father Im here father. Man: Im so sorry Woman: We Thought she was alone She was standing by the tree.. Man: She fine let's go let's go Ray:Robbie Cindy: Is he OK? (THe Hill explows Reval that Robbie is kill) Ray: Robbie! Twilight: NO! Mickey: Oh no! Littlefoot: Robbie! Noooooooooooo! Princess Paw: He's gone! Sawyer: Oh no! He's been shot! Shaggy: Like let's get out of here! Rabbit: Run, run! Run! Ash: Hurry! Pikachu: Pika! Cera: Come on! Mickey: Come on, Goof! Goofy: Come on, Donald! Donald: I'm right behind you. Danny: Look Look She right They have shields. Twilight: Wait what(Look at three tirpods shields ) The blue farity was right. Rarity: Less talking more running. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes